


Love Trap

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [55]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Bucky have been fighting constantly and he’s been staying out a lot more claiming it’s missions and work in general keeping him away from you. Your suspicions lead you to make a call to your local radio station which is how you ended up in this week’s “Love Trap” segment.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304
Kudos: 9





	Love Trap

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is based off of an actual radio segment called Love Trap that a Bay Area radio station has. I look forward to this every week ‘cause I love the angst and drama.

“Sorry, sweetheart. Steve wants me to work on this report asap. Might not be home tonight.”

You sigh as you pace the apartment you shared with Bucky, “This has been happening a lot, Bucky.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I promise once this dies down we can go on vacation. You still wanted to explore Europe right?”

“Yeah. Okay. Don’t work too hard okay?”

“No promises, doll. Sleep tight. I love you.”

You mumbled back, “I love you too,” then hung up. 

You couldn’t help but feel a bit a bit suspicious. You didn’t want to think about Bucky cheating on you, but you just had to find out. 

_You recalled the time when you called Steve to ask where Bucky was, after he said he was hanging out with his best friend, “Sorry, Y/N. He’s not with me.”_

_You felt your heart drop to your stomach, “Oh…I think I actually remembered where he was. Thanks anyway, Steve.”_

_“You okay?”  
_

_“Yeah,” you said lying through your teeth, “Just been a tough day.”  
_

_“Alright. Take it easy, Y/N.”  
_

_“Thanks, Stevie,” you mumbled then hung up._

* * *

“So Y/N here, called in because she’s suspicious that her boyfriend, James, is cheating on her. Y/N, tell us what’s been going on?” you heard Greg ask.

You paced your apartment with your phone to your ear and your hand on your hip, “So James is a..soldier. He works on assignments that may take hours, days, and sometimes weeks. Lately though, he’s been spending a lot of time doing late nights at work. I mean, we’ve also been arguing a lot lately, but we end up fixing it in the end. So I just..I don’t know what to do.”

“Okay, Y/N,” Fernando jumped in, “We’re gonna give James a call and set the Love Trap. You hang tight okay?”

You were put on another line and gave some information on Bucky to Fernando. Minutes later, Greg and Fernando came back ready to set the trap. You remained quiet as the trap was placed.

“Hello?” your breath hitched when you heard Bucky’s voice.

“Yes, is this James?”

“Uh, yeah. Who’s this?”

“Hi! My name is Brandon and I work with a new business called Flowers So Fresh. Your name came up in my database and you are our lucky winner for a free bouquet of flowers!”

“What? Is this real?”

“Yeah!” Fernando said, “You don’t have to give me a credit card number or anything like that. All you have to do is give me a name and a little note and we’ll send the flowers to that person.”

“So they could go to anyone and they’re completely free?”

“Yup! So who would you like to send these to?”

“Okay…uuuhhh…send them to my girl, Dot.” hearing the name just confirmed your suspicions and you were ready to scream.

“Dot. Okay and what would you like put onto the note?”

“How about ‘Love stealing moments with you. Can’t wait for our little vacation next week. xoxo Bucky.”

That’s when you spoke up, “I can’t believe you, Bucky.”

“W-Who’s this?”

“Your now ex-girlfriend, Y/N!” 

“Y/N? Wait, what the hell is this?”

Greg spoke up, “James this is Fernando and Greg. We do a radio segment called Love Trap and you’ve just been caught.”

“I-” Bucky took a deep breath, “Y/N, why did you-is this going public?”

You scoffed, “Yes, James,” you sneered his name, “Now everyone knows you’re a cheater! All those promises and ‘I love yous’ were all lies! Why, James? Why?!”

Bucky’s anxiety started flaring up, “Y/N, doll-”

“No, fuck you! You don’t get to call me ‘doll’. Hope you have fun with your new fuck toy!” you were so angry you just hung up. You didn’t even want to talk to Fernando and Greg about it. You and Bucky have been together for three years. How long was he cheating? Why? You wanted answers, but you didn’t. You couldn’t stand the thought that it was because of you. You collapsed onto your knees sobbing.

* * *

After that whole fiasco, Bucky just wanted to get home as soon as possible. He was on a mission when he got the call. He couldn’t keep his head straight afterwards. He almost got shot because he was worried about you. 

He fucked up.

As soon as the quinjet landed, he quickly discarded his weapons and gear and raced back to the apartment you two shared. Not even caring about Sam or Nat calling for him. 

When he got home, the door was ajar. As soon as he stepped in, he came face to face with Steve, who was carrying two suitcases. 

“Steve-”

Steve gave him a stern look, “Don’t. I’m so disappointed in you, Buck.”

“Steve, I think that’s ev-” you stopped when you saw Bucky. You frowned, “I was hoping to be gone by the time you get back.”

Bucky stepped towards you, but Steve stepped in front of him. His jaw clenched, “Y/N, please. Don’t-Don’t do this.”

“You didn’t want me. What’s the point of staying here when you don’t want me here?”

“But I do! It was one mistake-”

“Bullshit! One mistake is forgetting to buy milk or wearing the wrong shoe! You made multiple mistakes and this is the consequence! No one made you cheat, Bucky! This is your fault!” you pushed past Steve and Bucky, “Enjoy your life with Dot. Hope you don’t throw away three years with her.”

Steve gave one more disapproving glance to Bucky before he followed you out. Bucky looked around the apartment and all of the little knick knacks that made the place half yours, were now gone. It felt barren. Just like Bucky’s heart.


End file.
